


All in your Head

by TheArtofAbandonment



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, depressed!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtofAbandonment/pseuds/TheArtofAbandonment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Triggering to some individuals- depression/suicide)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in your Head

"It's only your imagination."

The air bit into his pale skin. 'Jump,' his mind screamed. 'But.... What about Dave?' Begged another part.  
"He doesn't really love me," he whispered.

"This is all in your head."

"Do you really think that?" Dave choked out. He walked out onto the balcony with John. "John, I know it's hard. You have a lot of terrible things in your life, but..... Don't jump."  
John paused for a moment. "Okay."

"It isn't real, I swear."

He hated lying to Dave. But he did it more often than he cared to admit. He always told Dave that he was okay. That he didn't hurt himself anymore.

"Just come back."

And when he would wait for death to come, it never did.

"I'll try harder."

And he was so broken. How could he let him be so broken?

"I'll be a better person."

It was like the world was falling over them, in waves of darkness. He had a knack for fixing things. How many times harder could this be?

"I promise."

There was so much blood on the floor, and John had been missing for days. He swore that he was dead. He wasn't. He was alive, just not there.

"I... I promise..."

Dave didn't want to live without him. So he went up to the roof. A life without John wasn't worth life at all, right?

"John, I'm sorry."

And he jumped.


End file.
